


I need your love before I fall

by thesapphiresparrowwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lots of Angst, Past Sanvers, major angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesapphiresparrowwrites/pseuds/thesapphiresparrowwrites
Summary: I wanna breathe please,cus I hate this night.Can someone please wake me,My dreams aren't right.I'm trapped in my body,see death in my eyes.Don't wanna be lonely,just wanna be yours.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex took a deep breath, smiling slightly. She shut her eyes and leaned her head back onto the tree she was sitting next to. The warm breeze blew through her short hair. The park was quiet today, and Alex loved to read underneath the huge oak tree. She sighed at the clarity of the moment and chuckled softly. Her clarity was interrupted by the screaming of a girl. Her eyes flew open and she jumped to her feet, looking around her for the danger. She saw a teenage girl (about 14 or so, Alex thought) being chased by 4 teenage boys, who were laughing. The girl was crying and screaming as she ran and Alex's jaw clenched. She bounded after them. They ran into an alley with a brick wall at the end and Alex growled, speeding up and going around the boys, who exclaimed in surprise when she passed them easily. She turned on them, and they instantly stopped. "Outta the way, chick, you're not a part of this!" one yelled. Alex turned her head and saw the girl had stopped and was now watching Alex, a hand over her heart and panting heavily. Alex turned back to the boys "I think it's time for you to go, boys" she said, warningly. Then they did something that sealed their fates.

They laughed.

Alex sighed as they ran at her. She grabbed one's arm and spun him around, sending him flying into the nearest dumpster. A boy grabbed her leather jacket and threw her against the brick wall. Alex grunted and pushed off of it, landing her boot In his gut. He fell to the ground and the others backed up from her. A few ran off, but 3 stayed, crossing their arms. Alex raised a brow "Go home" she said sternly. They turned and stumbled away from her. "You'll be sorry!" one yelled at her. When Alex was sure they were gone, she turned to the girl, who had sunk to her knees and was now sobbing. Alex ran to her side, kneeling next to her "Hey, it's okay. You're safe" she said, soothingly rubbing her back. The girl looked up at Alex and Alex inhaled sharply "Ruby? That's your name, right?" she asked. Ruby sniffed "You're Alex. I remember you from when that woman attacked Supergirl and almost killed me and my Mom" she said, rubbing her face with her hoodie sleeve. Alex smiled "Yeah, that's me" Alex offered Ruby hand and helped her to her feet. 

\--

After Ruby told Alex where she lived, they headed there. "Um…" Alex looked down at Ruby as they walked. "what's wrong?" she asked. Ruby fiddled with the zipper on her hoodie. "Well, my Mom is really nice, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you stayed and had dinner with us" Alex opened her mouth to protest, but Ruby added quickly "We normally eat alone and Mom makes enough for a thousand people and if you don’t want to eat, you could just have coffee" she said, her eyes shining with hope. Alex sighed "Okay, but only if your Mom says yes" Ruby threw a fist in the air and giggled. "Awesome!" she said. 

\--

They arrived at Ruby's house and Ruby pulled the key out of the small blue gnome next to the porch. She and Alex walked into the house "Mom! Come here!" Ruby called. A woman walked out of a room and Alex recognized her as the woman always with Ruby. "Hey, Baby, what's- What happened to you?!" The woman ran to Ruby and knelt, examining the nasty bruise and cut lip she was sporting. "I was chased by some boys, they got a couple hits in, I'm okay" Ruby assured her mother. The woman's hands flew across Ruby's small body, her brows furrowed deeply. "How does that translate to "okay"?" she asked. Ruby took her Mom's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Mom, this woman saved me" she said, motioning to Alex. Alex did a small wave. "You" the woman said. "I met you a few months ago, didn't I?" she asked. Alex nodded "I'm Alex Danvers" she stuck out her hand. "Samantha Arias" the woman said, shaking Alex's hand. "Thank you for helping Ruby" she said. Alex nodded and nudged Ruby "Anytime" she said, chuckling as Ruby beamed at her. Ruby turned to Sam "I invited her to dinner, is that okay?" she asked. Sam smiled "Only if she's up to it" she said, looking back up at Alex. "I wouldn't want to intrude" Alex said quickly. Sam shook her head "You won't" she said. Alex smiled "Then, I would love to, thank you" she said. Sam closed the door behind them. "Rubes, show Ms. Alex to the living room, please" she said. Ruby took Alex's hand and practically dragged Alex away. "Be gentle! We don’t want to rip the lady's arm off, baby!" Sam called after them. Alex chuckled as Sam gave her an apologetic look. Ruby pulled Alex into the living room.

\--

After Dinner, they all were sitting on the couch. Alex exhaled and watched Ruby play with her dog. "Scott, go say hi to Ms. Alex" Ruby said to the huge blonde lab. He ran and body slammed Alex, knocking her off the couch and licking her face. She laughed "Okay, easy boy" she said. Sam slid off the couch and grabbed the dog, pulling him off Alex. "Bad dog! Sorry, you okay?" Sam asked, holding out her hand for Alex. Alex gently took it and Sam pulled her to her feet. Alex was surprised to find that Sam's hand was callused, not unlike her own. She smiled and pulled her hand out of Sam "Uh, thanks" she said, her eyes moving back to the dog, watching him play with Ruby. "You know" Alex said, kneeling next to the dog "I have a German shepherd, her name's Gertrude". Ruby made a gasping sound and grabbed Alex's arm "Really?! Maybe you could bring her over and her and Scott could have a playdate?? Oh, please, Ms. Alex??" Ruby said, practically shaking the woman. Alex chuckled "I don’t know, Ruby, your Mom might not like that" she said, turning back to Sam. "PLEASE, MOM!!! I'LL DIE IF I DON'T MEET GERTRUDE!!" Ruby said, running over and jumping up and down in front of her mother. Sam's head bobbed to try to keep her eyes on Ruby's face "Stop hopping, I didn't raise a bunny" she said, chuckling as Ruby made a face and stood still. She sighed and glanced at Alex, who shrugged. "I'm fine with it. Are you busy this weekend, Ms. Alex?" Sam asked. Alex smiled softly "Alex is fine and no I am not busy" she said. Sam nodded "Well, come over Saturday morning and bring Gertrude". Alex beamed "Awesome". Ruby ran over and hugged Alex's stomach (because that was all she could reach). "Thanks!" she said, brightly. Alex nodded "Well, I should go" she said, patting Ruby's back gently. Sam nodded "Come on, I'll show you out" she said. Alex followed her to the front door. Sam opened the door and Alex walked through it. "Thanks for dinner, it was amazing" Alex said, turning back to Sam, who smiled at her. "Of course, thanks for helping Ruby, I don't want to think about what could have happened if you weren't there" Sam said, frowning slightly at the thought. Alex nodded "I'm just glad I could help. But, Thank you for dinner, Ms. Arias" Sam shook her head "if I'm calling you Alex, you can call me Sam" she said and Alex nodded. She stuck out her hand. Sam chuckled and took Alex's hand, but instead of shaking it, she tugged on it and pulled Alex into a hug. Alex stiffened at the touch. She inhaled the scent of the woman's shampoo; Oats. She chuckled softly and wrapped her arms around Sam gently. "Sorry, I'm a hugger" Sam explained, her voice muffled by Alex's leather jacket. Alex chuckled as Sam pulled away. "It's alright, but I should go now" she said. Sam nodded and turned back to the door. She smiled one last time at Alex and shut the door. Alex made her way back to her apartment, smiling for a reason she could not quite put her finger on.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex strode into the D.E.O, smiling brightly. She passed agents, who stopped their chatting to watch the normally serious agent -now smiling like she just won the lottery- practically skip to Supergirl.

"Milady" Alex said when she got to Kara "Here is a ice cream cone because you are such a wonderful sister" she said, presenting her a cone and striding off to Winn.

"Buddy, how's my favorite I.T guy??" she asked, rubbing his shoulders. He winced "What did I do. I must have done something. You are never this happy. What's up?" he asked. Alex laughed and spun his chair around and around "Come on, Winn, I'm just happy, you should be too" she said.

He squealed as she got faster and faster. "Okay! I'm happy! I'm happy!! Stop!" he yelled. She stopped him abruptly, smiling at him. "What's on the docket for today?" she asked, cheerfully.

He furrowed his brows and turned to the screens "Well, we've got some small things for SG to do on the streets, but nothing much" He said, turning to Kara, who was licking her cone eagerly. 

Alex nodded and ruffled his hair "Okay dokey"

Winn narrowed his eyes "Why are you so cheerful?" he asked again. 

Alex turned to Kara "Am I normally not this cheerful?" she asked, seemingly astonished at the idea.

Kara shrugged "Well, not since around this time last year, since-" Kara stopped herself, glancing up at Alex. Alex's hands rolled into fists and she avoided Kara's gaze. 

"Uh.. I've got stuff to do in the lab. Call me, uh, call me if you need me" she said, turning and heading to her lab. 

When she got there, she shut the door and sighed. She stared at the floor, the harsh light of the DEO burning onto her pale skin. 

She slid down the door slowly, drawing her knees to her chest. She leaned her head back and shut her eyes tight.

Alex felt someone knock on the door and shot to her feet. 

She opened the door and exhaled. "Kara, I'm fine" she said. 

Kara frowned "Alex. It's been almost a year now" she said, reaching out and rubbing Alex's arm. 

Alex pulled away, shaking her head "Exactly, Kara, I'm fine! Can't you just leave me alone?!" she snapped

Kara stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Alex gently. 

Alex stared blankly at the wall, letting Kara hug her but not hugging her back.

"It's okay" Kara said softly

"I miss her too"

\-----------------

"....even listening? Sam!" 

Sam jumped, turning her chair around to face Lena "Yes. No. What were we talking about?"

Lena frowned, sitting down on the chair in front of Sam "Okay, what's wrong?"

Sam sighed softly "Do you remember Kara? That girl you introduced me to yesterday? Does she have a sister? or cousin? Named Alex?"

Lena nodded "Yeah, her adoptive sister, Alex Danvers. How did you know that?"

"She saved Ruby from some bullies yesterday, and she had dinner with us" Sam explained "She is nice. And she gets along nice with Ruby"

Lena nodded "yeah, she's great. Can we get back to this project please?"

Sam blushed "yeah, sorry"

Lena smirked, getting back to work.

\----

Sam got Alex's number from Kara, saying that if she gained the number, Sam would put in a good word for Kara with Lena.

Kara, of course, had stuttered through "L-lena? W-we are only friends!"

Sam was now sitting on her couch in her house, looking down at her phone.

Along with the number, Kara had sent Sam a picture of Alex to use as her contact picture.

Alex was smiling at the camera, her arm around a shorter, brunette woman. The woman was kissing Alex's cheek/jaw, her eyes glittering.

Sam frowned. She wondered if that girl was Alex's sister, or her girlfriend.

Sam sighed, gently tapping the call button on the screen. 

After a few moments of ringing, Alex picked up.

"This is Danvers" she greeted.

Sam smiled slightly "Hi. It's Samantha Arias. We met a few days ago. You had dinner with Me and My daughter"

"Oh, yeah! Hi! How are you?" Alex asked.

Sam smiled "I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good. How did you get my number?"

"Kara. My friend, Lena Luthor, told me you two were sisters"

"Yeah.." Alex almost scoffed "Good old Lena"

Sam frowned, feeling like Alex was angry at Lena "I asked, please don't be mad at Lena or Kara"

"No, I'm not mad! It's just.... Lena and I have a rough history" Alex said.

Sam nodded, sensing that that was a long story and changing the subject "Anyway, I called to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with me this tonight. I know a nice place, nothing to fancy but good food. It's just, you saved Ruby and I really appreciate it"

Alex was silent, but Sam could hear her breathing so she knew she hadn't hung up yet.

Sam started to get nervous "If that was too forward I'm sorry, or if you're not interested I understand!"

"No!" Alex said quickly "That's fine. Tonight is good. Just text me the address"

Sam smiled softly "Okay, cool"

Alex nodded "Cool. I'll see you later then?"

"Sounds perfect" Sam said, then blushed slightly at her own words.

Alex nodded "Bye, Sam"

"Bye, Alex"

When Alex hung up, Sam smiled, feeling her chest warm.

\----

A few hours later, Alex was sitting in her lab, working silently. She looked up from her work when J'onn knocked on the door frame "There is someone here to see you"

He moved to the side, revealing Lena.

Alex clenched her fists against the table "I am busy" she said sharply.

Lena sighed, looking at J'onn, who nodded and walked away. Since Lena had been privy to Kara's secret, she had helped the DEO multiple times, giving her almost full access.

Alex rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She went back to her work.

Lena walked to her, smiling slightly "Hi. How are you?"

Alex was silent, watching her hands work.

Lena exhaled, sitting on the barstool next to Alex "Alex...."

Alex looked up at her "What? What could you possibly say that would make me forgive you?" she asked.

Lena closed her eyes, looking down "I don't know what to say to you that I haven't already said a thousand times" she sighed, reaching out and holding Alex's wrist gingerly "I know you are hurting, Alex. No matter how much you don't want anyone to know it" she whispered.

Alex ripped her hand away "I'm fine. And if I wasn't, I surely don't need you to help me heal. I have my family to do that" she said, turning and walking to the other side of the small room.

Lena shook her head "I lost something too that day, Lexie" she said softly.

Alex chuckled coldly, looking back at Lena "A mother who never cared about you and never accepted you. You dare compare that to me losing the only person who ever truly loved me?"

Lena stood "I don't compare it, Alex. I am just saying I don't think Mag-"

Alex was in front of Lena in a second, grabbing her shirt collar. She pushed her backwards until Lena was against the wall.

"Don't say her name! You don't get to say her name!" she growled.

Lena's eyes widened "Alex, I wasn't trying to-"

Alex growled again "You don't get to say what my wife would have wanted. Because it doesn't matter, she is gone now. Because of you. And I will never forgive you"

Lena felt tears in her eyes "I know what I did, Alex. Don't think I don't think about it. It keeps me up at night!" tears started falling.

Alex nodded "Good" she growled. She let go of Lena "I have to go" she turned, walking towards the door.

Lena wiped her tears "Alex..."

Alex stopped, not turning around. 

Lena sighed "Is there anything I can do?" she whispered.

Alex looked back at her 

"You can stay the hell out of my life"

And with that, Alex was gone.

Lena started crying

"I'm sorry, Alex. I'm sorry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyyyyyy, so Alex and Lena have a bit of a prob.
> 
> (Btw, thanks to unstoppable4ce for the advice about spacing. Tho the first chapter isn't letting me fix it. Anyway, thx kiddo!)
> 
> Next chappie is Alex x Sam date! 
> 
> Make sure to comment what you want in future chapters!!!


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay..... *blows out breath*.... FACE YOURSELF IS OUT NOW!!! (It's BTS's new album and if you don't know who BTS is... living under rocks is uncomfortable, you should fix that)
> 
> Don't leave me is my fav song on it, and really is like Alex and Maggie in this fic, and Save me (It's not on Face yourself, But still...) it is like Alex and Sam.  
> So.... ya.... new chapter lol.....  
> Enjoy!

Sam bit her lip nervously, checking her watch again for the forth time that minute. It was thirty minutes past the time Alex had agreed to.

Where was Alex?

Sam sighed, wondering if Alex had gotten lost trying to find the restaurant or if she had decided not to come all together.

She checked her phone, no SOS messages from Alex. Sam was about to call her, when she was Alex walking to the table.

She had a small smile on her face, wearing black jeans and a soft blue sweater, her hair pinned back. "Sorry, I had some things to do at work that I forgot about. I should have called, I'm sorry"

Sam shook her head, standing "I'm just glad you showed up" she said, smiling. She gently hugged Alex, the agent smiling into her shoulder "Diddo"

When Sam pulled away, Alex looked at what Sam was wearing, basically the same as Alex except with a red sweater and her hair was curled gently. "You look great"

Sam couldn't help the blush that crept into her cheeks "Thanks. So do you"

Alex smiled "Thanks".

They sat down, and Sam sighed softly.

After they had ordered their food and wine, Alex bit her lip and asked something Sam wasn't expecting

"Is this a date?"

Sam frowned, looking down "I mean... If you don't it to be, it doesn't have to be.."

"And..... if I want it to be?" Alex asked softly.

Sam looked up and smiled "Then I hope this is the first of many dates to come"

Alex nodded "So do I" she murmured.

Sam smiled, taking a sip of her wine.

\-----------

It had been two months since that date, and they hadn't gone on another date since then.

It wasn't because of Sam. Gods, no. Sam wanted to be with Alex every second of the day, and wanted to kiss her every time she saw her, which wasn't very often.

Sam had just chalked it up to Alex didn't like Sam like that. But that didn't make sense, because Alex constantly was flirting gently with Sam, and her eyes going down to Sam's lips. But she always pulled away.

It was confusing and infuriating. But Sam never confronted Alex about it, not wanting to lose what they didn't have.

Sam was sitting on the couch, watching a movie on Netflix and scrolling through Snapchat when she heard It start to rain hard.

Thunder and lightning lit up the sky, making Sam jumped slightly.

Then, someone banged loudly on her door.

Sam jumped up, remembering that Ruby was at a friends house and instantly thinking her daughter was in trouble. 

She ran to the door, swinging it open.

But it wasn't Ruby who was knocking; It was Alex.

A very wet Alex.

Her hair was slicked down from the rain, her clothes sticking to her body.

She was leaning against the doorframe, panting in a way that made Sam worry about her breathing.

"Sam..." Alex breathed out, her eyes looking intensely into Sam's. 

It almost made Sam want to look away. But she didn't.

"Alex?" Sam asked "You're soaking wet! Did you ride your bike here?"

Alex nodded "Yeah.... And it broke down halfway here so I ran the rest of the way"

Sam frowned "In the rain?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

Alex sighed. 

"Because I love you"

Sam's eyes widened. "W-what?"

Alex swallowed "I love you. I know that. I can feel it every time I look at you. It's like a fire that warms my chest when I get close to you"

Sam inhaled sharply " 'I love you' isn't a pick up line, Alex. It's not what you use to get girls" she said, then cursed herself for how harsh it sounded.

Alex nodded "I know it's not. And It's not something I say to everyone. I have armor that I put on, even around my family. But you understand me, you know what's underneath my armor. And I love- I love you" she said softly.

Sam stepped forward, putting her hand on Alex's cheek gently.

Sam leaned in, but Alex put her hand on Sam's chest, stopping her "Hang on. I came here to say more than that" she mumbled softly, her lips almost touching Sam's.

Sam pulled away slightly, nodding "Okay. here, come inside" she said, stepping to the side and ushering Alex inside.

Alex was shaking and shivering from the rain, arms wrapped around herself. 

Sam quickly ran to the couch, grabbing the blanket off the back and wrapping it around Alex's shoulders.

Alex nodded thankfully. "Okay. I came here to talk to you about something that happened in my past"

Sam nodded, wanting Alex to continue.

Alex exhaled gently "I'm sure that you have learned that Lena and I do not get along anymore"

Sam frowned "Lena mentioned that you wouldn't forgive you for a mistake she made" she said. "But, that doesn't sound like you. You are forgiving. Not at all how Lena says you are"

Alex smiled briefly "I am so happy you think that. But Lena is right. I won't forgive her. I want to. But I can't" she said, the smile fading off her face.

Sam stepped forward, putting a hand on Alex's arm "What did Lena do?''

Alex bit her lip "You know I work for the government? Have you ever heard of a thing called Cadmus?"

Sam raised her brows "The place that Lena's insane mother created to destroy the aliens on earth? Yeah, i've heard of it"

Alex nodded "Lillian created it, but my father runs it now along with her"

Sam frowned "Your father? Wait, so.... he's like your enemy on the battlefield?"

Alex looked down, clenching her fists until her knuckles went white "Not anymore. But, I didn't come here to talk about him, even though he died on the same day"

Sam tilted her head "What day?"

Alex looked at Sam, her brown eyes like steel

"The day my wife died. The day I lost Maggie"

\--9 months ago--

Alex moved swiftly alongside her team, watching ahead of her for any signs of danger.

She had her gun ready, silently creeping down the concrete halls of Cadmus.

The DEO had picked up a lead on Cadmus, and they had moved quickly to get to the site.

Alex had tried to call Maggie, but the detective hadn't answered, so Alex texted her what was going on, that she loved her and promised to be safe.

Alex heard a click, and looked around quickly, trying to find the source of the noise. She then heard a bang, and her team made a circle, guarding each other's backs.

Alex almost smiled at the coordination of her team, but she didn't, keeping her face neutral.

Kara put a hand on Alex's shoulder, silently checking if he was okay.

Alex nodded and gave Kara a thumbs up to signal she was good, knowing Kara didn't know sign language.

Kara nodded firmly.

They walked down the hall, looking for any signs of Aliens or Cadmus lackeys.

They got to a dark room, and Kara's eyes lit up with heat vision, making the room glow eerily.

Alex looked around, not seeing any attackers and then looking at Kara "Where...."

Her sentence was cut off by Kara's choking and wheezing as she fell to the ground.

Alex crouched next to her, grabbing her shoulders "Supergirl! What is it?"

A small cold laugh echoed in the room, making Alex shiver in fear "Sweet how you still try to keep her identity a secret, Agent Danvers. But remember, I already know it"

The lights turned on, and Lillian Luthor stood in front of them.

Alex whipped out her gun, pointing it at Lillian "Put your hands on your..." Alex put her hand on her chest, starting to cough.

Her team dropped to their knees behind her, coughing and groaning.

Lillian smirked "Amazing how many poisons you can make from alien skin. Maybe the are useful" she chuckled.

At least ten lackeys came into the room, two of them grabbing Kara and dragging her across the room.

Alex took a step after them, but fell to the ground, coughing "No!" She rasped out "Don't touch h-her!" she reached out for Kara, but her vision was swimming and her body felt like jelly.

They just laughed at her, pulling Kara further away. Kara looked at Alex, her face deathly pale as she tried to fight the men off without prevail.

Alex looked up when she heard footsteps approach her, her eyes stinging when she saw her father looking down at her "Dad...." she whispered.

He walked around to Lillian, then looked at Kara. His face revealed nothing to how he was feeling.

Lillian smiled, touching his arm "I told you she'd be here" she said.

Jeremiah nodded.

Alex frowned "Dad, what is going on? We got an alert that Cadmus had made a move. What did-" Alex was cut off by Lillian slamming her foot down between Alex's shoulder blades, making her face hit the floor that was only a few inches away.

Alex coughed harder, now laying flat against the concrete floors. Lillian kept her foot on Alex, digging her stiletto into Alex's back.

Alex grunted in pain, hands turning into fists. She couldn't fight Lillian, feeling too weak. 

She heard a click and recognized it as a gun loading. Alex's eyes widened and she heard Jeremiah shout "No! Lillian you promised! Alex is human!" 

Lillian looked at him "Yes, but she has also been a pain in my side for far too long. Cadmus cannot afford to be held back but anything or anyone" she said, keeping the gun pointed at Alex.

Alex looked up at Jeremiah, and he pulled out his gun, aiming it at Lillian "You shoot her and I will blow out your brain, Luthor!" He warned.

She looked at him "You dare point your gun at me? You shoot me and every single one of my men will shoot until nothing is left of you or your daughters" she said.

Jeremiah clenched his jaw "Then I have to trust that Kara would be fast enough to get her sister out of here" he said, looking back at Kara, who was looking at him with pleading eyes.

Lillian pressed the gun against the back of Alex's head, making the agent become deathly still, eyes watching Kara. "No, please! Lillian!" Kara begged "Don't hurt her! It's me you want!".

Lillian shook her head, and opened her mouth to speak, when a voice spoke before her

"Drop the gun, Lillian, before I light this entire place up"

Alex looked up towards the door where the voice had come from, eyes widening

"Maggie!" Alex struggled under Lillian, feeling more of her strength return from seeing Maggie. "What are you doing here?"

Maggie had a gun pointed Lillian, the other hand holding a remote that presumably activated bombs around the site. Maggie looked at Alex "You okay, Danvers?" she asked.

Alex shook her head and Lillian kicked her again in the back, making her face hit the floor and blood to spill out of her nose "Mags, you can't be here! You need to get out!" she said, her voice hoarse.

Maggie looked at Kara, then at Lillian "I am giving you 10 seconds to remove the gun from my wife's head or I'll blow this entire place up. No one will survive, not even you Luthor" Maggie looked at Alex, who shook her head desperately, silently begging her to leave, to get to safety.

There was silent for a moment, then Lillian moved her gun away from Alex, kicking her hard in the ribs before backing up, raising her hands.

Alex cried out, rolling onto her back and gasping for air the wouldn't go into her lungs.

Maggie kept her gun raised, bending down and taking Alex's hand "It's okay, just breathe. I need you to breathe" she said.

Alex put a hand on her throat, choking.  
Maggie looked up at Lillian "Give her the antidote. NOW!"

Lillian pulled out a remote and clicked a button that made the room hiss with steam.

Alex gasped in air, and could hear the other doing the same.

Maggie helped Alex sit up, holding her face "Are you okay?" she asked, worry in her eyes.

Kara stood up, knocking the guards out that held her and the other ones.

Alex nodded "How did you get here?" she asked.

Maggie cracked a smile "I got you message then tracked your phone here" she said, caressing Alex's cheek as Alex's winced in pain. Maggie muttered an apoligy.

Maggie looked up at Lillian "The rest of the DEO are on their way now. You're gonna be locked up for a very long time" she growled.

Lillian looked at Jeremiah "The plan can still work. Are you with me or against me?"

Alex frowned, standing weakly "What plan? Dad, what is Lillian talking about?"

Jeremiah looked at Alex "It is-" A loud shot rang out, and Jeremiah dropped to his knees.

Alex's eyes widened as Lillian lowered her gun Alex hadn't noticed she'd picked up. "No!" Alex yelled, pulling out her gun and pointing it at Lillian.

"No, Alex, don't!" Maggie yelled. Alex pulled the trigger, just as Lillian pulled hers.

Everything happened in slow motion to Alex:

Lillian crashed to the ground beside Jeremiah, Alex's hand went to her chest, hoping death wouldn't hurt too bad.

But Alex's body was intact, no sign of the bullet. Alex breathed in relief; Lillian had missed.

Alex looked at Kara, expecting to see her sister beside herself with joy that her sister wasn't shot. But Kara was staring past Alex, and then dread hit Alex.

Oh, God, no. Please, no.

Alex turned around, gripping Maggie's arms. "Maggie..."

Maggie looked down at her stomach, at the blood that was quickly soaking her shirt "Alex..." she collapsed into Alex's arms.

"No, Maggie!" Alex sat on the ground, holding Maggie in her lap. "Please, no. Stay with me, baby. We're gonna fix you. Kara, she need help!" she looked at her sister.

Kara ran to her side, X-raying Maggie's chest. Kara looked at Alex "It's poisoned. The bullets are laced with something and it's spreading. She won't make it to the DEO. Even if I fly her there" she said.

Alex shook her head, looking at Maggie "N-no, that can't.. No" she whimpered.

Maggie looked up at Alex "Alex.... what's gonna happen to her?" she asked softly.

Kara frowned "Happen to who, Maggie?" she asked her sister-in-law.

Alex looked at Kara "Maggie is pregnant"

Kara's eyes widened "Oh my god, why didn't you tell me?"

Alex's eyes filled with tears "We were going to tonight. At game night. But.." she looked at Maggie, drawing her closer "We can save her. Both of them. Right?" 

Maggie's eyes flickered closed and Alex shook her "No, no, Maggie! Stay awake!" she begged her wife. she looked at Kara "Help her, please!" she pleaded.

Kara started crying "I'm sorry, Alex. The poison is too strong"

Alex shook her head, whispering out a soft 'No' before looking back at Maggie.

Dark blue veins of poison moved up Maggie's throat, making her choke for air and grip her own neck.

Alex was panicking, looking at Lillian "Help her! Now!"

But, Lillian was already gone, eyes glazed over.

Maggie took Alex's hand "Hey..." Alex looked down at her. "It's okay.." she whispered "B-but you need to promise me s-something.."

Alex nodded "Anything, babe"

Maggie nodded "I need you to promise you'll move on... find another love.. please.." 

Alex frowned "I won't, ever. I couldn't" she said.

Maggie shook her head "You have to, Alex. You have to promise me. Or I'll come back and haunt your ass sideways" she chuckled, then groaned in pain.

Alex nodded ".. I will, I promise. It might take a while. But, I promise" 

Maggie nodded "Good. I love you" she whispered.

Alex started crying "I love you too" she kissed Maggie's forehead gently.

Maggie went slack against Alex, and Alex screamed in agony, sobbing out Maggie's name.

After a few minutes of complete agony, Kara flew Alex back to the DEO.

Alex walked down the stairs, holding Maggie in her arms.

J'onn, Winn, Lena and James all ran up to her, but to Alex their voices sounded like they were a thousand miles away.

Alex fell to her knees, the pain on her knees barely making her flinch. She still held Maggie in her arms, staring down at her wife's face.

Eliza, who was there because Alex had told her Maggie was pregnant and wanted her mother for support when she told the rest of her family, knelt in front of Alex. She moved some hair out of Maggie's face, closing her eyelids and kissing her forehead. Alex looked up at Eliza, eyes puffy and red, and Eliza placed a hand on Alex's cheek. She pulled her into a hug, making sure to be careful around Maggie. Alex hugged her tightly, crying again.

Lena hugged Kara, as the blonde cried silently, gripping Lena.

After a few minutes, Lena turned to Alex "I'm sorry"

Alex frowned, pulling away from Eliza to look at Lena "For what?" her voice was hoarse. Lena sighed "My mother visited me a few days ago. She told me were Cadmus was, and asked me to join again. She told me that Cadmus was going after Alex and Maggie. They wanted your child. I knew was Cadmus was planning... And I didn't tell you"

Alex's face was unreadable "Cadmus was trying to kill me and My wife, and you knew. Yet, you said nothing" she stood, passing Maggie to Eliza. 

Lena took a step back "She told me that they'd just take your child, and not hurt you. But, that if I told you guys, they'd kill you two and Kara. I was trying to..."

"Protect yourself. You didn't want us to think you had kept in contact with your mother. And so my wife died, because of you" Alex growled.

Kara stepped forward "Alex..."

But Alex had already advanced on Lena, slapping her hard across the face.

Lena stumbled back, clutching her jaw as she fell into Kara's arms.

J'onn wrapped his arms around Alex's middle, pinning her arms against her sides, keeping her from hitting Lena again.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Alex yelled at Lena, struggling against J'onn's hold.

Kara held Lena tightly "Alex, it's not her fault! She was trying to protect both of you from Cadmus!" she pleaded with Alex, not angry, but deperate for her sister to see reason.

Alex shook her head "She failed! She betrayed my trust! She lied to me! I will never forgive you! You killed my family!" she screamed, tears threating to fall out of her eyes.

Lena started crying, holding onto Kara "Kara, I didn't mean to-" "I know" Kara promised.

Alex was still yelling curses at Lena, when Eliza came around and hugged Alex from the front, J'onn hugging Alex's back. James and Winn hugged Alex from both her sides, her family boxing her in. Alex started crying, screaming at the sky in complete agony.

\---

Sam stared at Alex, feeling tears wetting her eyes.

Alex stared at the ground, nodding "That's why I don't get along with Lena. And I thought I should tell you why I was hesitant to be with you"

Sam sighed softly, stepping forward "Thank you for telling me" she said.

Alex nodded slightly "I can't imagine what you think of me now. I was horrible to Lena" 

Sam tilted her head "I think you behaved like a woman who had lost her entire world in a matter of minutes. And Lena sees that too" she said softly.

Alex sniffed, nodding. Sam pulled her into her arms, hugging her gently.

After a few seconds of the embrace, Alex stepped back "I should go. I have to work tomorrow morning. But, I'll see you soon?" she asked.

Sam nodded "Of course. I'll drive you home"

Alex nodded "Thanks"

Sam smiled

"Anytime"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a hard chapter to write, cuz I knew I was gonna get a lot of hate for pitting Lena and Alex against each other.  
> But, please don't hate either of them for their actions.  
> And Sam is gonna help them get to a better place.  
> Sorry we didn't really have a lot of talk in the end with Sam and Alex, but next chap I'll put in a little more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plz, don't hurt me.

A few days later, Sam called Alex, asking her to meet her at L-corp, to which Alex accepted.

Alex walked into the office, instantly seeing Sam, looking over papers.

Alex smiled and walked to her, sitting across from her

"HI. How are you?"

Sam nodded "Good. You?"

"Fine" Alex replied, then sighed "Look, I'm sorry if me telling you about Maggie made you uncomfortable, I didn't-" 

"It didn't" Sam promised, then smiled "And actually... I was kinda glad you did"

Alex frowned "Why?"

"Because maybe that brings you closer to thinking about giving us a chance?"

Alex sighed, a small smile braving its way onto her mouth. She huffed out a laugh and rubbed her face "Sam..."

"I'm not hearing a no..." Sam braved, smiling.

Alex sighed "Fine. Can we do dinner? Tonight?"

Sam nodded "Sounds perfect"

-7 months later-

Alex was taking a shower, when she heard a knock on the bathroom door, and a small "Babe?". She smiled slightly at Sam's voice "Hey, you can come in" Alex replied, standing under the water to rinse the soap out of her hair.

Alex heard the soft click of the turning doorknob, and moved the curtain back slightly so she could see Sam.

The CFO looked tired, her coat hanging off one shoulder and her hair in a messy bun "Hey" she whispered softly.

Alex smiled "Hey, baby, wanna climb in here with me?" she asked.

Sam nodded and gently starting to strip, and Alex noticed how upset she looked. Sam stepped in behind Alex, sighing and breathing out "Hey"

Alex turned around to look at Sam "Bad day?" she asked. 

Sam shrugged "It's okay. I'll be fine" she said, hugging Alex gently.

Alex nodded "Okay, But, I'm here if you need to talk"

Sam nodded.

They took a shower, after Alex had washed Sam's hair and body, they both were laying on the couch.

They were watching re-runs of Grey's Anatomy, Alex's arm around Sam's waist.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door, making Sam jump and Alex reach for her gun. Alex stood, glancing at Sam once before heading to the door.

She looked through the peak-hole, but saw nothing. She was about to say there was no one there, when there was a loud banging on the door again, more desperate now.

Alex frowned, a flung open the door. She gasped at what she saw.

The clothes on her body were ripped, and her face was pale, much different than her normally beautifully tan skin. She had bags under her eyes, and one was shut as blood was running out of it.

Her arm hung limply at her side, and she had cuts all over her body, overall looking horrible.

But, she looked as beautiful as the day Alex had married her.

"Maggie!" 

Maggie stumped forward, collapsing against Alex as the agent sunk to the floor to let her lay down.

Sam ran over, putting her hand on the detective's arm "Oh my god... Is she.."

Alex looked up at Sam, panicked "Maggie. It's my Maggie"

Sam pulled out her phone, calling Kara.

Alex was holding Maggie into her chest, whispering "You're gonna be okay" over and over.


End file.
